Death War
by Shiazen
Summary: Ryuk yang bosan membangkitkan BB dan Mello. Sebuah kasus baru muncul. Pertandingan M vs. N dimulai kembali, namun dengan BB diantara mereka. Updated! Chapter 4: In Action. Warnings: AR, OC, switching chara and place. Mind to RnR, CnC?
1. Welcome Back

Bingung mau ngasi judul apa, tapi pasti nanti nyambung sendiri. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Welcome Back"**

"Hey, Near, bisa beri aku apel?" pinta Ryuk. Tanpa berkomentar Near melemparkan sebuah apel ke Ryuk dan dimakan dengan rakusnya. Ryuk sudah biasa menemani Near, sejak Near menyimpan Death Note milik Kira.

Sebenarnya, Near tidak pernah membakar Death Note. Saat itu ia membakar duplikatnya saja, sedangkan yang asli ia simpan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau ada shinigami yang menjatuhkan Death Note lagi, maka ia bisa memanfaatkan Death Note yang ia simpan. Caranya? Ia punya taktik tersendiri. Keberadaan Ryuk juga sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Tapi berbeda dengannya, Ryuk merasa bosan. Near memang jenius dan membuat Ryuk tertarik saat Near memecahkan kasus kriminal, tapi ia ingin sesuatu yang lain. Ryuk merasa kriminal yang Near tangkap terlalu mudah dikalahkan. Tidak seperti Light yang mampu membuat L risau, bahkan membuatnya terbunuh. Ryuk ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik.

Tiba-tiba, senyuman licik terlihat di muka menakutkan Ryuk. Ia baru saja mendapatkan ide. Ryuk pergi ke tempat Near menyembunyikan Death Note yang sebelumnya milik Light.

"Kukuku," sambil tertawa ia mengambil penghapus shinigaminya. Ia buka halaman Death Note itu.

"Siapa yang akan kupilih?" kata Ryuk.

Ia menyeringai dan mulai menghapus. Ia lalu membuka halaman paling belakang dan menemukan robekan kertas berukuran kecil. Ia mulai menghapus lagi.

Ryuk kembali ke Near dengan semangat. Near menyadari hal itu, tapi membiarkannya, menganggap hal tersebut tidak penting. Masih menyeringai, ia menatap Near. Dalam hatinya ia berkata:

'Selamat datang kembali, BB, Mello...'

* * *

A/N: Pendek ya? Bangeeeet! Sebenernya agak bingung gimana cara ngehidupin Mello lagi, abis namanya kan nggak ditulis dibuku, tapi di kertas yg dibawa Takada. Yah, begitulah yang bisa keluar dari saya. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Atau cuma komentar juga gapapa. Asal jangan flame. Silahkan mereview!

Top of Form


	2. Beyond Birthday

Uwaaa~

Akhirnya chapter 2 ditulis juga..

Makasi buat Laurellia-chan (bener ga?), yovphcutez-chan, Farha-chan, Chibimillo-chan, sama AnnaYuki-chan buat reviewnya!  
Saya jadi lebih semangat ngelanjutin kalo banyak yang nge-review hehehe..

Jadi saya tunggu review lain dari teman-teman semuaaa-

Langsung aja, ini dia chapter 2! *JENG JENG*

* * *

**Death War**

Chapter 2: Beyond Birthday

Disclaimer: Death Note punya TO&TO *digampar*

Warning: AU, yang lain ga tau (tolong kasi tau *dajitak*)

"Krik krik krik" suara jangkrik menambah kesunyian pemakaman itu. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berziarah. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa di dekat mereka, di bawah tanah, terdapat seseorang yang baru saja 'bangun' dari tidur panjangnya.

"..." Seseorang membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia berada dalam sebuah benda yang kecil dan sempit, tapi sesuai untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

Beyond Birthday menggerakan tangan dingin dan kaku miliknya yang dilipat di dada. Iapun mendapat ingatan terakhirnya.

**-Fashback-**

"Apa perlu kita amankan para tahanan?" tanya seorang pria berusia 40-an.

"Itu kehendak atasan kan? Sebenarnya, untuk apa kita mengamankan mereka dari kira. Mereka memang pantas mati" jawab pria lainnya yang kira2 sedikit lebih muda dari pria pertama.

"Hus! Yang penting, lakukan saja. Perintah ya perintah!" kata seorang pria lain sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Ketiga polisi itu mendekati salah satu sel penjara.

"Kita akan pergi, jadi jangan melawan," polisi berumur 40 tahun-an itu memperingatkan.

"Hmp hmp hmp" terdengar tawa mengerikan dari sel di belakang ketiga polisi itu.

"Ada yang lucu?" kata polisi yang paling muda dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Orang yang dituju justru menyeringai kepada polisi tadi. "Percuma saja. Waktunya sebentar lagi," katanya sambil menatap pria yang sekarang sudah ada di depan sel-nya. Pria itu begidik ngeri karena sekilas ia melihat semburat warna merah di mata tahanannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya seorang polisi yang ada di belakang rekannya.

Tapi Beyond Birthday tidak menjawab, ia justru melihat sel di depannya. Lebih tepatnya ia melihat ke seorang tahanan di dalam sel itu. Tidak, ia melihat dahi orang itu. Lalu ia melihat seluruh sel. Beyond Birthday menyeringai.

"Semuannya, sudah ditentukan" katanya dengan nada mengerikan. Ketiga polisi yang masih kebingungan atas kata-kata Beyond Birthday itu terkejut saat mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka.

"Agh!" tahanan tadi memegang dadanya kemudian jatuh. Lalu disusul tahanan di sel sebelahnya, dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiba giliran sang pembunuh beruntun itu. Tapi ia merasa tenang, tidak peduli terhadap rasa sakit yang menghunjam jantungnya. 'Sudah selesai. Selamat tinggal, L'. Beyond Birthday, pria bermata shinigami itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**-End of Flashback-**

'Belum berakhir, belum selesai, aku masih punya kesempatan!' pikir pria yang baru bangkit dari kematian itu.

"Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah keluar dari tempat ini" katanya lirih, entah karena tidak mau ada yang mendengar atau karena mulutnya masih kaku.

"Uaagh.." Beyond Birthday mencoba menggerakan semua anggota badannya. Ia lalu mencakar-cakar bagian samping peti dengan kukunya yang tajam bagai pisau.

"krek krek krek" suara itu membuat kegaduhan, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar dari atas tanah. Setelah dirasa cukup terkoyak, BB menghantam bagian itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagian samping peti itu hancur dan membentuk lubang yang cukup untuk dilewati. Tanah memasuki peti, dan BB mulai mengatur posisi agar tidak tenggelam. Ia mengeruk tanah yang ternyata cukup padat dan memasukinya. Kemudian ia menggali dan membuang tanahnya ke belakang.

Dengan perjuangan yang keras, akhirnya mantan dan calon pembunuh itu mampu melihat langit biru. Orang-orang yang berziarah tidak melihat bahwa tanah di samping makam BB telah digali dari dalam. BB melangkahkan kaki keluar, berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Iapun dapat mencium udara segar.

Sebelum pergi ia berjongkok di depan makamnya sendiri. "L, aku kembali," kata BB sambil menatap nisannya sendiri.

"!" BB merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dan benar, seorang gadis kecil melihatnya. Gadis itu terkejut karena merasa dari tadi tidak ada orang yang berjalan memasuki kawasan pemakaman.

"Tsuki? Ayo pulang, ibu sudah selesai.." kata seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25-an menghapiri anaknya.

Gadis kecil tadi mengikuti ibunya. Ia membalikan badan, namun ia tidak menemukan pria bermata panda itu lagi di sana.

"Sana, ketempat ayah," perintah wanita itu. Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ayahnya. "Matsuda! Tunggu sebentar," teriak wanita tadi.

Wanita itu menatap sebuah batu nisan sejenak. 'aku menyangimu,kak' Dengan tatapan sedih, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu memalingkan wajah dan berjalan pergi. Di batu nisan itu tertulis 'beristirahat dengan tenang, Light Yagami'

Sementara itu, BB mengetahui bahwa dia di Jepang. 'untuk apa mereka memindahkanku kemari?' pikir BB. BB berjalan keluar dari tempat pemakaman, melewati sebuah nisan tak bernama dan tanpa melihat tulisan di gerbang pemakaman yang bertuliskan 'Kira Graveyard' dimana semua orang korban Kira dan Kira itu sendiri dikuburkan di situ.

* * *

Beyond Birthday duduk (baca: jongkok) di bangku pesawat. Butuh dua hari lamanya mengatur passport dan data2 palsu, dan dia bangga akan 'hasil karya'nya yang membuatnya berhasil terbang ke Inggris. Setelah kira-kira 5 jam lamanya dan setelah perdebatan kecil dengan seorang pramugari yang menyuruhnya duduk biasa, BB sampai di Inggris.

BB terdiam saat melihat sebuah bangunan besar nan kokoh di depannya.

'Tidak ada yang berubah' pikirnya. Namun saat memasuki halaman bermain, ia melihat wajah-wajah yang tidak begitu familiar baginya. Terang saja, sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Tentu mereka mencari penerus L yang baru.

"Hmph, penerus L" katanya seolah hal itu adalah hal yang amat konyol.

Ia memasuki bangunan tua itu dan disambut berpasang-pasang yang menganggapnya aneh. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu, L.

Sekarang ia berdiri di sebuah pintu dengan papan nama 'Watari' Ia membuka pintu secara kasar. "Wammy, diman-" ia terkejut saat ia tidak mendapatkan Watari di situ, melainkan Roger.

"?" BB tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena terkejut. Tapi Rojer lebih terkejut lagi.

"B? Bagaimana-" pertanyaan Roger dipotong oleh BB. "Bagus kalau kau masih mengingatku, katakan, dimana L"

Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan BB, Roger berdiri dan mengucek matanya, mengira hal ini tidak nyata.

BB yang tidak suka jika tidak dipedulikan itu menarik kerah Roger. "Katakan, dimana L?" tanya BB dengan nada mengancam. Roger berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Beri tahu aku!" teriak BB. "Di-dia-" Roger masih berusaha melepaskan kerahnya.

"Di-ma-na-L?" tanya BB sambil menguncangkan Roger. "Di-dia sudah meninggal" kata Roger pasrah.

Mendadak BB lemas, dilepasnya kerah Roger sehingga pria tua malang itu menghantam mejanya. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku! L tidak mungkin mati!" kata pria berambut acak-acakan itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat kebohongan dari muka Roger.

"Watari, ia juga sudah-" Roger tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kira yang membunuh mereka," lanjut Roger.

Mata BB membelalak terkejut. L dikalahkan? Tapi, bagaimana? Hal itu membuatnya kacau.

"L telah meninggal, haha! dia dikalahkan orang lain, hahaha!" ia tertawa frustasi. BB merasa semua sia-sia. Cukup lama ia tertaw sendiri sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti: 'percuma dan selesai'. Tidak ada gunanya dia kembali jika L sudah meninggal. Tapi ia mengingat suatu hal yang lebih penting.

"Siapa yang menjadi penerus L?" tanyanya, tapi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Roger ragu untuk memberitahunya.

BB yang tahu hal itu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. "katakan, siapa dia!" tanyanya sambil menodongkan pisau ke muka Roger.

"N-near," kata Roger yang ketakutan. Near?  
"Dimana ia sekarang" tanya BB,masih mengancam dengan pisaunnya. "Jepang," jawab Roger.

"sSatu lagi, beri aku semua data dan semua yang kau tahu tentang bocah bernama Near ini!" perintah BB. Roger segera mengambil arsip-arsip di di lacinya. "Dan tulis apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya!" perintah BB lagi. Roger menulis apa yang diminta, kecuali nama asli Near. Setelah satu jam lamanya, BB mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan.

"Bagus, terimakasih, Roger Ruvie," kata BB sambil membanting pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Roger yang masih bingung, takut, dan terkejut.

Di luar Wammy's House, BB melihat arsip yang diberikan Roger tadi.

'Near, berhasil mengalahkan Kira yang tidak dapat dikalahkan L.' BB menyeringai dengan sangat menakutkan.

"Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"

* * *

A/N : Gimana gimana? Uda panjang kan? O ya, sedikit penjelasan tentang 'mantan dan calon pembunuh' itu maksud saya BB kan dulunya pembunuh, mati, trus sekarang bakal bunuh orang lagi.. hehe

Trus di sini saya bikin pair SayuxMatsuda.. Wakakakakkk. Trus namanya light kadang salah dibaca jadi 'Tsuki' jadi nama anaknya Sayu saya buat jadi Tsuki.. xDD

Karena uda baca, jadi tolong review! Yaaaa?

Review please!


	3. New Case

Setelah sekian lamaaaa Intan ga apdet fic, akhirnya authorsarap, otakugila dan fangirllebay ini melanjutkan karyanya! XD  
Oyah, chapter ini udah ke konflik looh! Bangganya ^o^ *plak*

Makasih bwt: Vayne-chan, Miyuki-chan, Lady Reader, Yovi-chan, Sylvia-chan (yang juga udah repot2 ngoreksi, arigatou, ne!), Tania-chan, Satoru-san ama Kisa-chan! Makasih review kaliaaan! Hagzhagzhaagz

OKEHH daripada Intan ngebacot di awal2, mending baca dulu! Cekidot!

* * *

**Death War**  
Chapter 3: New Case  
Disclaimer: Death Note punya pakde TO kuadrat (bosen manggil om *digampar*)  
Warning: AR, switching place and character discription.

* * *

Di sebuah timbunan bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, terlihat seorang remaja pirang dengan bekas luka bakar di setengah wajahnya. Bingung. Itulah yang orang-orang simpulkan ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia terbangun di bawah timbunan bebatuan. Orang waras mana yang hendak menguburnya hidup-hidup? Ia melihat sekitar. Ia ada di sebuah bangunan. Dari segi pewarnaan gedung yang sudah usang, jelas bahwa gedung itu pernah terbakar hebat. Tunggu dulu, tempat ini...

Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada Kira, L, Near dan segalanya. Juga tentang kematiannya.  
'Tunggu dulu? Aku sudah-' Mello membeku. Kalau ia memang mati, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini? Tapi sekarang, ia teringat hal yang jauh lebih penting: coklat.

Ia mencari toko terdekat. Dari semua bangunan yang bertuliskan huruf kanji, ia saat itu juga tahu bahwa ia masih di Jepang. Jepang. Kira. L. Semua ingatan seolah bercampur aduk. Ia harus mencari info tentang Kira! Tapi tentu saja, coklat terlebih dahulu.

Dimasukinya sebuah _mini market_ setelah memastikan ia tidak tertangkap CCTV. Ia menyusuri seluruh koridor dan akhirnya menemukan sang belahan hati.

_"Meski sekarang Kira sudah tidak pernah menampakan aksinya lagi, para pengikutnya masih aktif menjalankan ritual mereka. Mereka-"_ terdengar samar-samar suara TV di _mini market_ itu.

'Apa Kira sudah kalah?' Mello berfikir demikian. Tidak, lebih tepatnya berharap demikian. Tapi acaranya diganggu oleh kumpulan remaja yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Mello tidak dapat menangkap siaran itu dengan jelas. Karena di telinganya, inilah yang terdengar:

_"Para pengikut Kira ini biasa melakukan ritual mereka di-"_  
"Rumahku! Gila aja dirumahmu. Jauh tau!"  
_"Mereka beranggapan, Kira pasti akan-"_  
"Mandi! Ya enggak lah, kerja kelompok. Apa lagi? Besok kan kita udah-"  
_"-meninggal tidak mereka percayai,"_

"Uagh! Diaam!" karena frustasi, ia berteriak pada remaja-remaja itu. Semua orang menatap ngeri pada sikap Mello, ditambah lagi karena luka bakar yang ia miliki.

"Ada apa denganmu, bung?" tanya seorang remaja yang tampaknya cukup berani.

"Kau itu yang 'ada apa'! Kau tidak lihat apa, aku sedang menonton TV!" Mello sudah emosi terlebih dahulu. Remaja-remaja itu justru tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" kata Mello yang kesal karena ditertawai.

"Hei, kau menonton berita tentang Kira? K-I-R-A? Itu sudah berita basi! Hanya kakek-kakek pikun yang tidak ingat bahwa Kira sudah tidak ada yang mau menontonnya! Hahaha!" remaja-remaja itu melanjutkan acara mereka.

"Hah?" Mello masih kebingungan. Dilihatnya kalender tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Angka-angka yang yang terukir di situ seolah membuat matanya hendak melompat keluar.

11-12-2011

2011?  
'Bagaimana? Apa-' Mello benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang, ia harus mencari Near.

"Hei! Bayar dulu!" seorang lelaki tua gendut yang terlihat seperti keturunan orang cina menghentikannya ketika melewati kasir. Mello hanya melotot ke lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak punya uang." kata Mello sambil mengangkat kerah lelaki tadi. Lelaki tua itu takut dan berusaha meraih tombol darurat untuk memanggil polisi. "Kau tekan tombol itu, ku tarik pelatuk di jariku," kata Mello sambil menodongkan pistol yang baru saja ia ambil dari sakunya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya ikut gemetar ketakutan.

Mello lantas keluar dari _mini market_ itu dan berlari menuju ke tempat yang aman-atau paling tidak, sepi. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik tersenyum-lebih tepatnya, menyeringai ketika pintu _mini market_ di banting oleh Mello.

"Sudah dimulai-" katanya sambil melihat ke layar TV. "-L," ia mengambil sebuah pisau dan mengantungkannya dalam celana jeansnya.

.

"Umm, Near, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" tanya Halle pada seorang pemuda dengan mainan di sekelilingnya.

"Tentu," jawab Near tanpa memalingkan wajah dari robot berukuran besar yang sedang ia mainkan.

Halle keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bosan. Ia sudah ada di markas SPK-yang sudah berkali-kali dianjurkan Rester untuk mengganti namanya tapi kurang mendapat respon-selama 10 jam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada kasus baru-sebenarnya ada, tapi Near tidak tertarik pada kasus-kasus itu-yang menyibukan mereka. Gevanni sedang ada urusan keluarga, sedangkan Rester mengambil cuti. Tinggal Near dan Halle. Siapa yang tidak bosan dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Sekarang Near sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi.

"Ada apa, Lidner? Tidak jadi keluar?" tanya Near yang tidak sepenuhnya yakin pada siapa yang masuk. Ia sengaja bertanya karena jika benar Halle, maka orang itu akan menjawab.

Yang menyebabkan keraguan Near di sini adalah bau apak dari pendatang baru ini. Halle selalu memakai parfum, Near tahu itu. Tapi kali ini ia hanya mencium aroma apak dan sebuah aroma yang familiar tapi ia lupa akan bau apa itu.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Near," kata suara tadi, terdengar suara orang mengunyah di sela-sela kata-katanya.

Near kini ingat aroma apakah tadi. Coklat.

Mendadak Near merasa dirinya amat bodoh. Mana mungkin Mello. _IA SUDAH MATI._

"Pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa kau tidak bicara juga? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah!" suara tadi berkata dengan nada kesal.

Suara itu... Suara yang Near kenal. Kini Near melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan dari tadi: berbalik. Ia melihat ke belakang. Tepat di hadapannya, hanya sejauh dua meter, seorang pemuda pirang berdiri sambil mengunyah coklatnya. Dugaannya benar. Meskipun Near masih terkejut, ia mencoba menganalisis apakah yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Mello yang ia kenal.

"Bagus. Setelah sekian lama, kau juga masih setenang itu. Bahkan ketika bertemu denganku? Kau hanya membuatku muak!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil. Aku bisa menerima logika itu," Near mencoba memotong perkataan Mello, tapi tingkat kecepatan berbicara Mello lebih cepat sehingga perkataan Near tampak seperti jawaban.

"Apabila sesuatu seperti _Death Note_ ada, ada kemungkinan seseorang dapat dihidupkan lagi dari kematian," lanjut Near dengan analisisnya.

"30 persen" kata Near sebelum Mello sempat berbicara. Mello memincingkan kepalanya.

"Beri tahu aku tentang Kira," kata Mello, kali ini lebih tenang. Near terdiam sejenak. Mello tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kira. 50 persen?

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui selain kalau Kira sudah kalah." jawab Near tenang.

Mello menggertakan giginya. Cara Near menjawab, nada bicaranya. Mello benci itu. Dan sekarang ia baru saja diberitahu kalau ia kalah lagi! Amarah kembali memasukinya. Tangannya kini mengepal.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Jika sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar," kata Near dingin. Emosi Mello menuncak. Ditariknya kerah baju Near sehingga pemuda albino itu terangkat.

"..." Near menatap Mello. Sekarang ia benar-benar percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah Mello yang ia kenal.

Mello benar-benar hilang kendali ketika amarah membelenggunya. Dilayangkannya genggamannya ke wajah pemuda kurus di depannya tepat ketika pintu gedung SPK terbuka kembali.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat Near terkena hantaman pemuda asing di depannya. "Near!" ia berteriak sambil mempercepat jalannya.

Mello melihat ke arah wanita itu. "Halle, kau selalu menggangguku," kata Mello dengan nada kesal. Tapi orang yang dituju kini terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang ia kenal. Orang yang seharusnya telah mati.

"M-Mello?" tanya Halle ragu-ragu. Tapi Mello berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Halle yang masih membeku karena terkejut. "Itu-"

"Ya. Ia Mello," Near memotong kata-kata Halle.

.

Terdengar suara sirine dari mobil polisi yang berlalu lalang. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam memasukan tangannya ke kantong celana jeansnya untuk menyembunyikan pisau bernoda darah yang ia bawa.

_"Pembunuhan telah terjadi di hotel Tagumi. Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan,"_ terdengar suara dari TV umum di depan pemuda itu. BB menyeringai dengan seringai khasnya.

_'Brukk!'_ seorang pemuda pirang menubruknya. Pemuda itu kembali berlari tanpa meminta maaf. _'Anak itu...'_ BB teringat pada insiden _mini market _tadi. "Mihael Kheel, menarik,"

.

Mello memperlambat larinya sebelum akhirnya dia sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar kacau. Mengapa ia memukul Near? Mengapa ia berlari seperti orang gila? Tapi semua itu tergantikan ketika ia melihat berita di TV umum.

_"Tubuh korban ditemukan dalam posisi duduk meskipun terpotong sampai bagian lutut."_ Mello diam dan memperhatikan. 'L?' pikirnya.

.

_"Nama korban tersebu adalah Lei Ling."_ terdengar suara pembawa berita dari salah satu monitor di gedung SPK.

"Lidner, bisakah kau memanggil Gevanni?" kata Near sambil menggulung ujung rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita mendapat sebuah kasus baru,"

.

"Ruangan itu terkunci dan terdapat sebuah robot di samping jenazah korban," terdengar suara reporter berita di salah satu ruangan di Wammy's House. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang terurai duduk di depan TV.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali," gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Uwaa? Kepanjangan ya? Ngebosenin ya? ==a gomen DX

Kyaknya di chappy depan bakalan ada OC (tapi perannya ga penting kok) dan blody scene? O.o perlu diubah ke rate M enggak ya?

Okkeh, seperti biasa, REVIEW sangat dibutuhkan. Karena Intan tau pasti ada yang salah –.-a

Akhir kata,

**REVIEEEWWWW!**


	4. In Action

Tadaaaaa~ Intan kembali~ Nyeheeee…. *plak*. Setelah hiatus karena Lappy tersayang inalillahi juga karena atem(nama hape saya) yang rusak permanently, sekarang saya nongol lagi di FFn karena lappy udah bangkit dari kematian \m/

Intan ucapkan terimakasih banyak *halah gaya amat ngomongnya* kepada orang-orang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(?) yang sudah setia baca fic ini sampai chapter 3. Kali ini Death War akan tampil baru, setelah mempertimbangkan usulan Sylvia-chan yang sudah sangat banyak bantu saya *sob* meskipun uda ga dif fn lagi tp makasi banyak Sylvia-chan TT_TT *hug* *plak* makasih, nee~ Juga buat Cendol-chan, nih fic udah ane apdet! Fic ente cepetan apdet juga ya! *sejak kapan saya ngomong pake ente-ane*. Sekian bacotan dari saya. Enjoy!

* * *

**DEATH WAR**

_Chapter 4: In Action_

_Disclaimer: Death Note is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Warning: AR, OC, Switching place, and maybe bloody scene for next chapter_

* * *

_London, 12 Desember 2011 09:00 A.M, _

_Wammy's House_

_.  
_

"Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah putih itu sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya.

"Semua sudah kuputuskan. Kau tidak 'kan bisa melarangku, Roger…" jawab gadis berambut coklat kemerahan di depannya. Mata gadis itu terlihat tegas, yang menunjukan bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Tidak, tentu tidak Z. Aku tidak akan melarang apa yang telah menjadi hakmu," kata Roger, masih mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya.

_'Ya, untuk apa melarangku, kau pasti berfikir peringkat terakhir tidak dibutuhkan Wammy's House 'kan?'_ gadis itu tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana, sudah kau temukan?"

"Sebentar, ah, ini dia!" Roger menarik beberapa jilid arsip dan menumpuknya dengan arsip berlabel sama di atas mejanya. "Ini yang terakhir. Semuanya lengkap."

"Trims, Roger,"kata gadis yang dipanggil "Z" itu sambil mengambil arsip-arsip itu, lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia menoleh dan melihat bangunan tua Wammy's House, tempat ia dibesarkan, untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku akan bertemu dengan 'nya'lagi…."

**-DW-**

_Jepang, 12 Desember 2011 09:30 A.M_

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun berlokasi di Jepang, seorang pria pucat berambut hitam keluar dari sebuah kios. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berfikir bahwa ia adalah pengunjung kios itu. Namun jika dilihat baik-baik, tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkunjung ke kios dengan tulisan _'CLOSED'_ yang terpampang jelas di salah satu pintunya—kecuali jika orang itu tidak normal, atau lebih jelasnya, buta. Namun pria ini tidak buta, tetapi juga jauh dari kata 'normal', tidak dengan kantung mata hitam, postur tubuh yang melengkung nyaris setengah tinggi aslinya, dan _t-shirt_ polos berwarna kusam dengan bawahan _jeans_. Jika dilihat lagi, ia lebih seperti seorang pengangguran yang selalu ditolak saat melamar kerja. Mungkin anggapan seperti itu yang terlintas dibenak si pemilik kios sehingga mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Namun apa pun yang telah difikirkan si pemilik kios, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengizinkan seseorang yang amat berbahaya itu masuk. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Beyond Birthday telah berhasil menjalankan pembunuhan keduannya.

**-DW-**

'Krak,' kunyahan demi kunyahan coklat masuk ke dalam mulut remaja berpakaian serba hitam itu. Dari tempo kunyahannya yang begitu cepat, dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras. Mihael Keehl, atau singkatnya, Mello. Ia mungkin belum mengerti bagaimana ia bisa kembali dari NU, tapi ia tidak berfikir keras tentang hal itu, tidak pula tentang L, Kira, maupun Near.

Dari pengalamannya— atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, kegagalan sebelumnya— ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja sendiri. Ia butuh bantuan. Tapi siapa? Komplotan mafia sudah tidak ada. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan berguna setelah Near kini menjadi L. Dan hal yang masih terpatri jelas di ingatannya: Ia telah membuat sahabatnya, Matt, terbunuh dengan sadis.

"Sial." Bocah berambut pirang itu melempar sisa coklat yang masih di genggamannya, lalu mengambil coklat yang baru dan membukanya. Ia tahu, satu-satunya harapannya adalah Wammy's House. Tapi siapa yang bisa ia percayai—atau paling tidak, ia kenal baik? Selama di Wammy's House ia memang punya komplotan untuk melawan Near, namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar 'berteman' dengan anak-anak itu. "Hah…" ia tahu, melawan Near kali ini akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

**-DW-**

_Masih di Jepang, di waktu yang sama_

_Markas L_

_.  
_

"Lidner, bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" seorang remaja berambut putih bertanya, namun tidak menoleh ke arah orang yang ditanya, karena ia sedang sibuk membuat menara kartu tarrotnya yang kini tingginya sudah mencapai 2 meter.

"Sejauh ini masih 1 pembunuhan, dan lagi pula, mengapa kau sangat tertarik dengan kasus yang mungkin bisa dipecahkan cukup oleh polisi?" wanita berambut pirang itu menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Yang ia tanyakan cukup masuk akal, karena sejauh ini, Near, atau L, selalu mengambil kasus yang membuat polisi kewalahan. Namun kali ini, Near memutuskan untuk mengambil sebua kasus yang bahkan polisi tidak begitu peduli.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lidner memicingkan sebelah matanya, tidak ada yang berubah dengan Near, bahkan setelah kemenangannya dari Kira. Namun satu kata yang kemudian membuat Lidner heran diucapkan oleh L muda itu: "L."

-DW-

_Jepang, 12 Desember 20:30_

_Lokasi tidak diketahui_

_.  
_

Merahnya api selaras dengan mata gadis itu. Kertas demi kertas ia lempar ke kobaran api. "Tidak ada lagi si peringkat terkahir, tidak ada lagi Z," gadis berambut se bahu itu menatap kobaran api. Semakin besar kobarannya, semakin banyak asapnya. Seolah api itu adalah tanda bahwa ia ada di situ. Dan benar saja, seseorang datang dan menempelkan pisau di lehernya dari belakang. Orang normal pasti akan berteriak atau bahkan pingsan di tempat. Namun gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan datang,"

"Mihael Keehl."

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang diucapkan si penodong pisau sebelum pergi seketika. Z—atau sekarang mungkin bukan Z lagi, hanya kembali melihat kobaran api di depannya. "Ya, aku mengerti."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

Pendek ya? Chapter ini sengaja saya buat untuk perkenalan OC saya. Dia bukan tokoh yang begitu penting. Hanya sebagai media komunikasi anatara BB dan L—atau Near. Karena di novelnya BB tidak pernah ingin bertatap muka dengan lawannya secara langsung. Untuk chapter kedepan mungkin akan saya buat lebih di satu tempat karena kasus BB yang baru akan saya jabarkan \m/ Tp sedikit hint, BB benar-benar tertarik pada MEllo disini :D

Ohya, rencananya chapter depan akan saya buat lebih cepat segera setelah saya selesai ujian :D mohon doanya ya teman-temon~ Semoga saya diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal-soal. Amin :D Supaya saya juga makin cepat apdetnya hehe *apa hubungannya*

Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Thanks for reading. Critics or corrections, please?


End file.
